


Tell Me Happy Birthday

by newtntommy



Series: 30 Day Newtmas Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bottom Newt, First Time, M/M, Smut, newt's birthday, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: so maybe you know this scene in teen wolf s3ep2: stiles is making out with this girl, heather who wanted to lose her virginity on her bday? she's asking if he's done it before and stiles says something like: turned 17? no. she's like: stiles. you know what i mean. so the au: it's newts bday party and he wants to lose his virginity with thomas and they're making out and then having a conversation that goes kinda like that? and thomas being nervous and a bit sarcastic? txh for taking the time <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually really happy when i came across this one in my prompts. I loved that scene and I loved how flustered Stiles was lol   
> Hope you like it <3

Thomas almost bumps into a tree when he makes his way out of the showers. His clothes were clinging to his still wet body, and he runs his fingers through his dripping hair. The sound of the gladers yelling and partying from the other side of the glade rang in his ears, and the present he got felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket. 

It was Newt’s birthday. He was turning eighteen and the gladers apparently put on a huge party for one’s birthday. The thought of letting use, dancing, singing, having a good time in a dark world always lightened everyone’s mood and they itched to find a reason to celebrate. Gally made his drink, Jeff break danced, Winston cooked up a feast with Frypan, and Alby made the bonfire. It was going to be a fun night. He hopes that he’ll hang out with Newt for most of it. 

He plays with his hands once he gets to the party, nervously looking around not sure what to do. He was still the greenie and he didn’t know any of them well, except for Newt, Minho, and Chuck. So he was left wandering around, aimlessly going around and having mini conversations with different people. 

He hears a shout and he instinctively looks up, and his heart skips a beat when he sees Newt talking to a group of people he didn’t know. He looks around him and notices Alby standing behind Newt. They were talking excitedly about something, most likely something about Newt’s birthday. They all were giving Newt high-fives and fist-pumps. The way Newt’s face lit up made Thomas blissful. Newt’s happiness was contagious to him, and he couldn’t help but feel joy knowing Newt was having a good time.

He grabs a burger from Winston and has a small conversation with Frypan about different types of jobs. Such a mindless conversation, and he looks back at where Newt was but sees that he had disappeared. Where did he go? 

He hears footsteps coming towards him and he turns around. A smile automatically spreads across his face when he sees that it was Newt. Newt says goodbye to Alby, and then focuses on him. Thomas finishes his burger and then walks over to him, after saying goodbye to Frypan. 

“Well happy birthday to you, Newt,” Thomas announces with a grin, getting a small smile from the second in command. He didn’t say anything in response, and he just keeps walking with Thomas. Newt’s face was strained and it looked like he was thinking about something intensely. Thomas rubs his hand against Newt’s arm to gain his attention, stopping in front of him. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Thomas asks worriedly, watching for the little details of Newt’s face and seeing distress and unsureness. Newt looks up at him with tinted eyes, like he was searching for something. He could tell Newt’s mind was swarming with thoughts. He just had no idea what the thoughts were about. He wanted to ask, but he didn’t want to be intrusive. 

Newt looks over his shoulder at the party going on around them. Thomas looks around too, looking for something that seems to be off and was alerting the blond. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, but something was putting Newt on the edge. Maybe someone upset him and he was staying away from them? Thomas had no idea but he did reach down to his pocket to pull out the gift he had gotten for Newt. Maybe Newt will give that smile that made Thomas’s insides quiver, yet also make him forget that he was in stuck in an unsolvable maze. 

Before he could reach for the item, he was jerked into action. He's forced to run behind Newt, fighting to keep up with blond so his arm didn’t get twisted in a wrong way. He didn’t know why they were running, but they were, and they were headed for the patch of woods on the far side of the glade away from party. 

“Newt where are we going?” Thomas shouts loud enough for Newt to hear him. He never gets an answer though, Newt only runs faster with Thomas’s arm in his tight grasp. Thomas stumbles over the twigs and branches on the ground, trying not to fall. The run was exhilarating though, and he smiles wide realizing that the boy who he really enjoyed being around and really liked, was taking him somewhere. Taking him and _nobody_ else. He blushes at the thought.

Newt takes him to the outer edge of the woods and brings him to behind one of the trees. When his hand is let go, Thomas reaches for his pocket to try and get Newt’s birthday gift. He looks down when he has difficulty.

“Newt, I got something-M!” Thomas starts but then is interrupted. Lips were pressed against his in a harsh way and hands grab the back of his neck, forcing him forward. He could feel his heart beating against his chest, not being able to register that Newt was kissing him. Newt was kissing him right now and wow did he just feel something against his lip? 

Thomas lets Newt in, finally able to get a chance to breathe making the kiss into a hot, messy one. His body finally awakens and he reaches out to settle his hands on Newt’s waist. Just when he was getting really into it, Newt pulls away from him and looks at him with wide eyes. The action left Thomas winded. 

“What-“

“Have you done this before?” 

“Turn eighteen?” Thomas answers dumbly, not being able to think, still only thinking about the kiss that took place just seconds ago. Newt was still standing inches away from him with his hands on the back of his neck. Newt rolls his eyes.

“No. Thomas you know what I mean,” Newt says with one breath and then swoops in, taking Thomas again by surprise and kissing him determinedly. Newt pushes his chest downward and Thomas lets him push him to the ground. He lands with a huff before Newt straddles him and crashes their lips together. His head was spinning and he couldn’t think of anything besides touching Newt and letting him do whatever he wanted to him. 

The kiss grows hotter as their mouths open to each other, and Thomas was soon feeling his pants grow tighter and he groans as his dick hardens. Newt’s knee was up against that area and he really didn’t want to push the boy away, but gosh things are about to get really awkward if he didn’t say anything. He pulls away from the kiss to warn him, but then the blond was mouthing at his neck and wow okay what was he about to say?

His skin heats up when he feels Newt pull at his shirt, almost tearing it taking it off. Thomas almost lets out a laugh but suddenly he feels a tongue drag down his chest and holy fuck was this seriously happening?

“Fuck, Newt,” Thomas gasps out when he looks down to see Newt with his teeth biting down the button of his pants. He groans when Newt winks at him before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He’s left in only underwear and he looks disapprovingly at Newt, who had all his clothes on. He charges up and pushes Newt down on the grass with shaking hands. He grips hold of the hem of Newt’s shirt and pulls up to take it off, while simultaneously planting kisses on Newt’s heated skin. The sweet smell of Newt hits him and he mouths at a bit of skin that was an inch above the top of his pants, forming a bruise. 

He grins against Newt’s skin when he feels fingers in his hair, suddenly so happy that he took a shower before coming. He peers up when he starts unzipping Newt’s pants and finds the blond looking down at him with his lip between his teeth. His face was so flustered. The sight was incredibly hot, and he huffs when he feels his erect member rub against the grass through his boxers. It was uncomfortable, but he didn’t speed up his actions in anyway, wanting to remember this not as a hurried thing. He wanted to remember everything about this, _especially_ the sound of Newt’s moans above him. 

He helps Newt get out of his pants, he tosses them away and then teasingly kisses up the blond’s right thigh to the place he wanted before backing off. Newt cusses and groans at his teasing, but Thomas makes up for it by surging up and capturing Newt’s lips, enforcing a hot kiss. He shutters when he feels Newt’s legs encase him and his arms wrap around him, caging him completely to him. He pulls away and starts trailing kissing down Newt’s jaw to down his neck, mouthing a spot to form a bruise there too. 

“You’re beautiful Newt,” Thomas whispers in Newt’s ear causing Newt to smile at him and then reach up to bring them into another kiss. The kiss was nothing but teeth and tongue, and Thomas can’t help from rutting against the boy beneath him. Newt mimics his actions, causing the both of them to moan in each other’s mouths.

Thomas helps Newt skim out of his boxers after he takes off his own and then sinks back into the space between Newt’s legs. Newt moans at the direct contact and reaches down to relieve some of the tension. Thomas tsks and grabs hold of Newt’s hands and places them above Newt’s head. The boy glares at him, and Thomas just grins back at him. 

Thomas’s grin fades when he notices how Newt starts to fidget underneath him like he was suddenly uncomfortable. Newt’s pursed lips and the way he looked away from him made Thomas nervous. He leans away and releases his hands to give Newt some space and to show him that he can get off him if he wanted him to.

“Newt? What’s wrong?” Thomas asks softly, urging Newt to tell him what he did wrong. Though, Newt shakes his head and gives him a small smile. He was still fidgeting and was clearly nervous. 

“Come on Newt, just tell me. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me,” Thomas begs, wanting to know what was wrong. What did he do? If he had done something why didn’t Newt tell him? 

“I’m just nervous that’s all,” Newt finally answers with a shrug like he was trying to wave it off like it was no big deal. “I’ve never done this before.” 

Realization hits Thomas like a train and he’s only kept from completely getting off Newt by Newt himself pulling him back to him. 

“No no I didn’t mean to ruin the moment,” Newt rambles out, going up and kissing along Thomas’s jaw to bring him back to the previous moment. Thomas shakes his head ready to protest, but then Newt groans and grabs Thomas’s face making him look at him.

“I have never done this before and I want you to be my first time. I want you _so_ bad and if you walk away from me now I’m never talking to you again,” Newt threatens loosely, capturing Thomas’s lips again. Thomas is still a little bit unsure but he kisses back anyway. He trusts Newt with knowing what he wants to do, and he also knows Newt wouldn’t do something he didn’t want to do. 

He also knows that he’s incredibly happy with being Newt’s first. Knowing Newt was going to be his first too only made this even more special.

He at first didn’t know what to do now, but then Newt takes one of his hands and brings it to his mouth. Thomas watches captivated as Newt takes two of his fingers in his mouth and begins to wet them. Knowing what they were about to do had Thomas’s head spinning and soon enough Newt pops his fingers out of his mouth and kisses him on the mouth.

He brings Newt back to the ground keeping their kiss going. He reaches his hand down between Newt’s legs. Due to his lack of experience, it took a minute for him to find Newt’s hole but neither of them cared because they were too busy kissing one another. He only knew he found it when Newt jumps a little from under him. He tries to distract him by kissing his neck and down his chest as he gets Newt ready. He works his fingers in and out slowly, causing only a few hisses of pain to come from Newt. He looks like he was trying to keep his discomfort hidden, but Thomas knew he was not comfortable. He grasps hold of Newt’s member and strokes it in the same rhythm as his fingers. Newt almost immediately starts moaning. When Thomas thinks he’s ready, he pulls his fingers out and the most delectable moan comes from Newt making him stutter and try to calm himself down. 

Thomas looks at Newt who was staring at him, eyes full of restlessness and angst. He runs his fingers through Newt’s hair before going down to plant a soft kiss upon Newt’s lips. The kiss held passion and so many deep feelings, that left both of them delirious. Thomas reaches down and positions himself, and searches Newt's face for any doubt. He only finds the tiniest bit but he gets a nod from the blond. Thomas breathes in, working to keep himself under control as he sinks in. The amount of tightness surrounding almost had his hips bucking but he kept from doing so to not hurt Newt. 

His thoughts were running around madly in his head and he struggles to keep it slow and gentle for Newt, who was wincing every time he got another inch in. The heat was delicious around him, and he bites his lip from moaning too loud. 

He sighs when he sinks all the way in and tries to keep from moving again. He looks down to find a flushed Newt biting his lip. The sight of Newt getting himself used to the feeling of having Thomas inside him was captivating. The way Newt scrunched up his eyes and having no idea what to do with his hands and instead just wrap them around Thomas’s back, had Thomas needing to move. He needed to feel the delicious slide within Newt, but god he needed to wait for Newt. He wanted Newt to adjust more than he wanted to move. He wanted Newt happy more than anything.

The slightest bit of a nod from Newt had Thomas slowly easing out of the boy, making the both of them moan loud and long. Thomas starts a rhythm once he slides back in and he knew Newt was okay now. The moans hitting his ear had him dazed and he tries to keep his balance. He felt nails dig in his back and he found the feeling hot. He digs his face in the nape of Newt’s neck and begins assaulting it with his teeth and tongue. The sweet moans from Newt had him going faster and deeper. Newt was bucking up to him madly. Thomas knew he wasn’t going to last long at all, but he willed himself for Newt to reach his climax first. 

His thrusts became more desperate as he tries to keep from coming right there. The way Newt clenched around him, the way his moans urged him to go faster, the way Newt moaned his name had him at pure bliss. He never wanted to forget this feeling. Ever.

“T-Tommy I’m about to-“

With one stroke to Newt’s dick, he had Newt coming first. The high shout was the last thing he heard before he reached the edge, causing him to collapse on top of Newt. They caught their breath in each other’s arms, and they waited for their strength to come back before they decided to move to where Thomas was holding him from behind. The sticky substance on Thomas’s stomach almost had Newt telling him to clean himself up, but he had so little energy he could barely even move. 

When Thomas catches his breath, a thought occurs in his head and he smiles remembering something. He reaches blindly for his pants and pulls out the gift that he was supposed to have given to Newt long ago.

Newt looks down at the item and a smile erupts on his face.

It was a purple flower that he had gotten from within the maze. He had passed a few flowers as he and Minho were heading back and he knew Newt would like one. Newt gardened most of the day and he had to have a love for flowers. 

“Thank you Tommy,” Newt thanks sincerely, planting a kiss on Thomas’s nose making the brunet scrunch up his nose. He laughs before cuddling back into the blond, perfectly content and ready to fall asleep.


End file.
